See me
by oddbird
Summary: Sasuke is in a middle of a blind attack and Naruto has his own way to cheer up the young Otokage. NaruSasu PWP.


**Name:** See me  
**Author:** Ibilintu/Aryna/DaftDays  
**Pairing:** NaruSasu  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** MxM lemon (PWP)  
**Disclaimer: **Characters still belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**  
**

**A/N:** Late, again ;_; I just can't finish anything in time. ...in my time zone, that is.

But anyway, happy NaruSasu day

This is yet another rushed and somewhat crappy and damn short fic, based on an old RP universe we did with my now ex-girlfriend. I'm sorry if it's totally confusing _ I'll try to get better with deadlines and manage to scare together something with a bit more... Idk, more.

And just for the record, Naruto and Sasuke are around 23 here and Juugo is something you could call Sasuke's bodyguard/personal assistant. How Sasuke became Otokage is a long story. (the position was made up just for him)

* * *

Strands of dark hair fell to the pale cheeks, framing the slender face and creating light shadows on the skin. The tall, toned body was covered with a simple black robe that hid more small weapons than you could count with two hands' fingers. The cloth draped beautifully around the man, a red and white fan embroidered to the back and a white note to the front, just above the male's heart. It was an expensive-looking piece of clothing in all its simpleness, and its bearer sure looked aristocratic enough to wear it.

The man shifted, bringing his hand to his face. Long fingers brushed gently against the pale cheek and then immediately pulled back, transparent liquid smearing them.

"You shouldn't touch it."

A pair of large calloused hands came up and gently cradled the smaller ones, wiping the delicate fingers clean with a small rag.

"I know. I didn't mean to." The dark-haired young man didn't sound the slightest bit defensive, he was just stating the obvious. He pulled his hands back and rested them in his lap again, turning his face towards the window that he knew was there.

The larger man didn't say anything more, just heaved a sigh before stepping back and sitting down to a chair that was there for him.

The room remained quiet for a while, neither of the men saying a thing, and nothing from outside the room could interrupt their peaceful silence. They were both waiting for different things, hoping that something would happen but not knowing why. The larger man with spiky orange hair was watching the other with calm, almost sad eyes, ready to get up and offer his help to the raven if there was anything he could do.

The slim man with the black robe, however, looked content with the situation. He didn't appear the slightest bit bothered with the anything, the way he had psychologically confined himself to that chair for the time being, the sticky liquid on his cheeks not making him the slightest bit uncomfortable. He just sat there, relaxed yet prepared to move like a cat, and his face betrayed nothing.

That was, if you couldn't see underneath the surface.

The man shifted again, stifling a sigh before turning his face to the direction where he knew his only companion was.

"Juugo?" His voice was soft yet full of authority, a voice of someone who was used to people listening to what he told them, a voice that demanded obedience. The raven didn't have to wait for an answer no either, he knew he'd been heard without confirmation so he went on, his voice still remaining calm and confident.

"How long?"

"Still some time", came the answer with equally quiet yet a lot deeper voice , and the raven nodded slightly. The man that had been called Juugo frowned, a look of worry crossing his eyes and he leaned a little bit closer to the other man.

"Is something wrong?"

He received no answer.

"Sasuke?" Juugo pressed gently, trying to read the raven's features. They were betraying nothing, as usually, and now that the onyx black eyes were hidden it was even more difficult to read his mood. Not that it was ever easy with Sasuke's eyes visible either, but along the years Juugo had learned to understand his leader. And right now there was something bothering Sasuke. It wasn't like him to be this impatient, he rarely asked questions and Juugo could just see that everything wasn't like it should.

"...it's nothing."

The moment of hesitation didn't go unnoticed but knowing how Sasuke was, Juugo decided to let it pass. If it was something really important, something he should know, the raven would've told him already. It just proved that whatever it was that bothered Sasuke, it had to be something personal, and Juugo had no intention to stick his nose into things that had nothing to do with him.

Sasuke was grateful for the silence. He had his reasons to keep Juugo close and he had grown used to the man's presence during the years, but sometimes the former test subject of Orochimaru's was a little bit too observant. The raven hadn't realized he was being so obvious, but if Juugo had noticed something was wrong, he had to be showing it.

His fingers twitched, itching to correct the white cloth that was tied tight on his eyes, hiding them from the world. The odd liquid had dampened the cloth and more of it was slowly dripping to his cheeks, making his skin sting. Sasuke wished he could've wiped it all away, but he knew Juugo wouldn't let him do it by himself. Touching the liquid with bare hands wasn't smart, and that was why Juugo was here, ready to wipe it away when too much had leaked out.

Sasuke let out an inaudible sigh, wishing that time would pass faster. It was true that he wasn't usually impatient at all, but tonight he had some place to be, something that he had agreed on and he would be late if this dragged on for longer. He knew he couldn't leave like this, no way. Being blind brought weakness along, and he knew that even here in his old home village there were people who would've gladly seen the last Uchiha as dead as all his relatives were.

The dark hair swayed as Sasuke shook his head, the motion immediately bringing sharp pain to the back of his eyes and he grimaced slightly at the direction of the window, hoping that his face was hidden from Juugo's view. He didn't want to worry the man any more than necessary, it would just make him fuzz and try to help, both things just making Sasuke more annoyed with the situation.

A soft knock from the door froze Sasuke in the spot for a second, and then his hands were on his face again, attempting to tear off the clothing. Even if he couldn't see like this, he would feel a lot more confident without the cloth there.

Strong fingers wrapped around his wrists and held them still as the low voice spoke one warning word.

"Otokage-sama."

Then the fingers were gone and heavy footsteps headed to the door.

Sasuke let his hands fall, turning fully towards the window. He shook his head a little, more hair falling to hide his face from the view. Whoever there was at the door, Sasuke didn't want to be seen like this. His body was tense, alert, ready to burst into action if something unexpected was to happen.

The door let out a quiet creak as it was opened and then it was silent for a while. The pale fingers wrapped around a kunai, the raven half-expecting a hired assassin to lunge at him at any moment.

But no matter how prepared Sasuke was, nothing happened. Instead of an attack he heard a familiar voice greeting Juugo at the door, a voice that was a tad too loud and way too cheerful for the occasion.

"I was supposed to meet Sas...Otokage-sama." Naruto's voice didn't fit the atmosphere of the room at all.

For a moment Sasuke was temped to cancel whatever plans they had, to tell Naruto that tonight it would not be okay, that he had something else to do and that the blonde would have to wait. He had already opened his mouth to voice his thoughts, but then an image of Naruto's disappointed face flashed through his mind and he snapped his mouth shut, giving Juugo a sharp nod.

He didn't need his eyes to tell that Juugo was giving him a doubting look, but the need to obey his Otokage grew too strong and the orange-haired man silently slid out of the door to the hallway and closed the door after himself, leaving the two young village leaders alone.

This time Sasuke didn't hear the footsteps before it was too late. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and he was pulled against a broad chest, Naruto's scent filling his nose. He didn't have the strength to struggle so he just leaned against the other man, letting Naruto support him if only for this short moment. Silence filled the room again, leaving lots of space to things that were better be left unsaid. They both knew what the other was thinking, and neither wanted to break the comfortable silence.

Finally Sasuke drew in a deep breath and leaned heavier against Naruto's chest, the pain in his eyes slowly weakening and dying away. Naruto responded immediately by tightening his hold of the young Otokage, and after a moment his hand started to slowly wander on the pale chest. The fine fabric rustled quietly as the tanned hand slid down, searching for an opening and finally finding one. The said hand quickly slid under the cloth, meeting the warm skin underneath.

The gentle touch sent warm shiver down Sasuke's spine and he tensed, trying to push away from the other man. The strong hands however refused to let him go, holding him where he was, but the hand that had been just touching Sasuke's chest froze to the spot, resting on the skin almost hesitantly.

Slowly Sasuke relaxed again, but as soon as the hand attempted to start moving again he let out a low growl of protest and grabbed Naruto's wrist, refusing to let go even when the blonde tried to tug it.

The silence didn't remain long. This time, it was Naruto's turn to break it and he did so by scooping Sasuke up to his arm. The raven wasn't given a chance to object and after just a couple of seconds he found himself from the bed, his back pressing to the mattress. He struggled a little bit just for the sake of it, knowing that the familiar pressure of Naruto's strong body pressing against his own would keep him still unless he started to fight back for real.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was rough and laced with concern, and even without seeing Sasuke could feel the amazingly blue eyes staring at his face, trying to see what he was thinking.

"Is something wrong?"

The Otokage grit his teeth together and tried to ignore the odd feeling in his gut that arouse every time Naruto spoke with that voice. It was too caring, too gentle, and he hated making Naruto worry like that. It always made him realize how much he had changed since the time they had been assigned to Team Kakashi the first time. Back then, he hadn't cared about anyone, and now he couldn't stand being the one that made Naruto upset.

"No." But no matter how much he cared, that didn't mean he wouldn't lie. Sasuke tried to blink under the cloth, feeling stupid when the side blocked the motion. Once again, he couldn't help hoping that those eyes had been as unbreakable as he once believed they were. Whole. But there was nothing he could do about it anymore, and now he felt just stupid, not being able to see Naruto. He wished he could, and he knew he should've torn away the cloth and wiped off the medicine when he'd still had a chance. The liquid dripping out from under the cloth looked disgusting, and he didn't want Naruto to see him in such a state.

"You're lying." Much to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto had sounded almost amused, and momentarily the raven forgot his protests as warm, chapped lips pressed to his own.

He kissed Naruto back, their lips moving slowly against each other and finally parting just enough to let Naruto's tongue slip into Sasuke's mouth. The raven closed his eyes under the blindfold, hoping from the bottom of his heart that Naruto had done the same. The blonde shouldn't be forced to watch the the mess on Sasuke's cheek, the medicine leaking through the bandages, the disgusting slime that Juugo would've already wiped away if Naruto hadn't charged in like that.

If Sasuke hadn't let him in.

They had been supposed to meet later that night, away from the Hokage tower, in a place that would hint of neither of them. They didn't want to cause a public scandal, after all, and being seen together like this would've definitely resulted in one. But like always, Naruto had sensed that something was wrong and had come to him.

"Is it because of this?"

When had the kiss ended? Sasuke couldn't tell, but as Naruto's palm pressed gently over the bandages he let out a low growl of irritation, shaking his head to get rid of the pressure. The pain had momentarily disappeared but now it was back again, just not as strong as before. The raven bit his lip sharply to hold himself back from telling Naruto to go away.

Before he had the time to do anything, Naruto seemed to read his mind once again and slowly started to roll his hips against Sasuke's, completely stealing the raven attention from the depressing thoughts, the pain and bandages eyes.

"Sasuke..." The word was nothing but a soft whisper, yet it couldn't have been more efficient even if Naruto had shouted it. Pale arms wrapped around Naruto's upper body, pulling him closer, and Sasuke felt his hips slowly pressing to Naruto's and moving with his.

Yes, he was still angry and he still didn't want Naruto to see him like this, but it had been so long since their last time and while he would never admit it out loud, he had sort of missed the young Hokage when they had been apart.

"I don't come here because of your eyes."

Sasuke frowned, trying to figure out what Naruto was after. The man had again shaken him out of his thoughts and now he felt only a bit irritated for having admitted even to himself that he perhaps had sort of missed Naruto.

"But if you really have to see, let me be your eyes."

Naruto's lips pressed to the other's neck, planting soft kisses all over the pale skin and even briefly paying attention to Sasuke's ear before moving lower. He didn't seem to be in a hurry as he peeled off the clothing covering Sasuke's chest, revealing the strong yet slim chest to his view. The blonde hummed quietly, counting the scars that marred the otherwise so smooth skin. Content as he realized there was nothing new, he trailed a certain long scar crossing Sasuke's chest with his eyes, briefly thrown back to his memories. That scar was a memento from the battle that had ended the War. They had been facing Madara all by themselves, and Naruto had just stood there watching as the oldest Uchiha's attack had practically torn Sasuke's upper body in two.

It was a memory that still made Naruto's chest ache, he could recall the pain and terror of losing his best friend like that so vividly that it sometimes scared him, and therefore the memory wasn't welcome. They were important nonetheless, and slowly the young man bent down and pressed his lips onto the scar, smile tugging his mouth as he felt the pale body shivering underneath him.

Sasuke was again biting his lip, this time to hold in the noises. He didn't understand where the anger had gone and why he no longer felt the urge to push Naruto away, but he figured it had something to do with the way all his senses suddenly heightened. The loss of sight was making especially his sense of touch work on overdrive, his body responding to Naruto's every touch willingly.

The pale fingers grabbed the blond hair as Naruto almost tauntingly moved lower, tracing Sasuke's abs with his lips. A hot tongue quickly dipped in the raven's navel and then moved even lower. The piece of clothing Sasuke had worn was still covering his lower half, and now the raven was just grateful for having chosen such a loose thing to wear. He was getting aching hard already, and it appeared that Naruto was not going to grant him his release anytime soon.

The teasing lips pulled away and Sasuke couldn't help the low groan of frustration that escaped from his lips, making his cheeks heat up. He had always hated being the one making the noises, even while Naruto had told him over and over again how hot he found it.

The experienced hands quickly pulled away the rest of his clothes, and Sasuke could just feel the burning stare of Naruto's eyes as the blond took in his aroused state. Being exposed like that, so completely open and bare in front of the other man felt both horrifying and fascinating, and had it been anyone else looming above him, watching him with those eyes that Sasuke knew were greedy, the raven would've fought tooth and nail to get away. But now he didn't do it, couldn't do it.

The air felt cold against his heated skin, and without a hint of shame Sasuke tugged at the golden blonde locks, hinting Naruto to drop his face lower.

The young Hokage didn't need to be told twice. With a low chuckle he corrected his position a little before wrapping his lips around the head of Sasuke's arousal, not giving the raven a chance to even moan before sucking it all in. The choked groan from the older man was enough of a reward and Naruto grinned around the cock, pressing his tongue flat against it.

The way Sasuke's body tensed and his neck arched were telling a story about how much the raven was enjoying, and for a moment Naruto let himself relish in the feeling of being the only one allowed to to see Sasuke like that. Of course he could never be sure about Sasuke's lover back in Otogakure, they had never talked about them if they even existed, but here no-one else mattered to him. Sasuke was his, his alone, and he was taking everything he could out of it.

Letting some chakra gather around his fingers, Naruto gently pressed two digits against the other male's entrance. Using chakra to make his fingers slick saved him from carrying a bottle of lubricant (which he did own, thanks to Kakashi-sensei) around when he was going to meet Sasuke, and chakra didn't make mess. The cleaner they played, the happier Sasuke was.

Forcing himself to relax, the said raven allowed Naruto's fingers to enter his body, the familiar mixed feeling filling him. While being touched by Naruto always brought him pleasure, he also hated giving himself to the other man like this. Somewhere deep within Sasuke lived the need to be better than Naruto in whatever they did, to beat him, and allowing Naruto take control like this always made him a little nervous.

"S'uke... Relax", Naruto murmured, his fingers demanding to be allowed deeper.

Sasuke nodded sharply, concentrating on relaxing his muscles again. Naruto had never understood why it was so hard for him, and being blindfolded made the situation even worse. His hold of the blond hair tightened and he felt Naruto immediately turning his head, probably searching for Sasuke's eyes before remembering that they couldn't be seen right now. He remained silent however, and after a moment the third finger pushed inside against the protesting muscles, a low cry of pleasure escaping Sasuke's lips. The fingers never hurt, it was all about pleasure, as soon as Naruto started moving them, and he knew already where to look for Sasuke's prostate.

Pressure was starting to build in Sasuke's stomach, heat coiling and making him rock his hips, his fingers itching to wrap around his cock to stroke himself. He could've made himself cum soon, but he also knew that Naruto would've stopped him if he dared to try. The fingers just weren't enough, and while holding in all the noises he could the raven kept listening to Naruto's movements, trying to figure out what the blonde was currently doing. Unfortunately for him, Naruto wasn't moving much, only his heavy breathing proving that he was actually there.

"Na-Naruto..." Sasuke hated how his voice sounded so weak, so needy, but it was becoming really hard to control the lust inside him. He needed more than the goddamn fingers and Naruto knew it just as well as he did, the blonde was probably just waiting for Sasuke to say it.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

The throaty purr had momentarily made his stomach tighten in a way that warned him of an approaching orgasm, and Sasuke had to fight down the urge to moan, his hold of Naruto's hair tightening as he spoke.

"Now."

The fingers disappeared immediately and Sasuke heard someone whine in displeasure, refusing to admit that he himself might've been the source. He didn't have time to dwell in the embarrassing noise though, because soon his legs were speared and he felt a strong body between them.

"Everything okay, S'uke?"

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes but caught himself in time, only giving it another sharp nod. Naruto's concern maybe was touching when they weren't in the middle of sex, which was when it became just annoying. A trail of the medicine dribbled down to his cheek and he wanted to desperately sweep it away, but before he could grab a wipe from the small desk next to the bed he felt Naruto's cock pushing into his body and everything else was forgotten. The raven drew in a deep breath and relaxed, his arms again wrapping around Naruto's body to pull him closer.

Whenever they had sex, it was never gentle. There were no affectionate words or question about the other being alright, they didn't have to be told about the other's feelings. It was enough to feel the body against their own, and the powerful feelings that delivered with every move they made, the two men tangling together and moving as one until they reached their peak. As always, Naruto was finally the louder one, and the first to come.

Sasuke felt the warm liquid smearing his insides right after Naruto had let out the deepest moan he'd heard, and that was all the raven needed to follow him over the edge. His back arched and he thrust into Naruto's hand desperately, his teeth drawing blood from his lip as strings of cum landed on his stomach and chest.

Immediately Naruto rolled over to the side, pulling out of Sasuke in the process, and they took a moment to catch their breath. They were close enough to feel like they were together yet still keeping their distance, a measure of precaution that Naruto had learned to follow through after their first few times when he'd still tried to cuddle a little after sex. Lost in thought, the blonde closed his eyes and sighed, smelling sex in the air. The kage summit would be over in a couple of days and that meant Sasuke would be returning to Otogakure.

He had no idea when he would get to see the other man again.

Biting his lip just like Sasuke had done just a moment ago, Naruto turned to look at the said man, slowly cupping the raven's cheek. Sasuke tensed at first, but when nothing else happened he reluctantly relaxed, exactly like Naruto had hoped.

"May I?"

Sasuke hesitated for a second and then pointed at the table that had a rag waiting to be used for wiping away the medicine.

Naruto leaned forward to press a quick kiss on the lips of his friend and lover. He didn't give Sasuke a chance to kiss him back as he quickly pulled back and reached for the knot behind Sasuke's head, the agile fingers tugging at the cloth impatiently. He peeled off the wet, sticky bandages and let them fall to the floor, a shiver of disgust running through him as he saw the almost transparent liquid covering Sasuke's closed eyes. It looked almost as if the slime had leaked out of the piercing black eyes that were now covered with it.

"Without that thing you might look like a real sleeping beauty", Naruto tried to joke it off as he reached for the rag and started to wipe away the substance, scowling at it as it tried to cling to Sasuke's skin like a huge snail.

It took him a moment, but finally Naruto had gotten it all off. The rag was thrown to the floor to accompany the smeared cloth that had served to keep at least some of the medicine on Sasuke's eyes, and the blonde Hokage leaned forward again, to press another kiss on the other's lips.

Slowly, giving himself time to adjust to the light, Sasuke opened his eyes, the dull gray again replaced with sharp black color. He could see again, thanks to the medicine, and like so many times before the raven swore that he wouldn't go draining himself from chakra like that ever again. The blind attack, no matter how short, were too much to bear.

He blinked, and then focused his gaze on the sparkling blue eyes staring right back into his own.

"See, Sasuke. Not everyone wants you for you eyes."

E N D

a/n: Thanks for reading! ^-^ And happy NaruSasu day 8D


End file.
